


Gregarious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [92]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to raucous, Gibbs participates in the party and his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregarious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 8/2/1999 for the word [gregarious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/02/gregarious).
> 
>  gregarious  
> Tending to form a group with others of the same kind.  
> Seeking and enjoying the company of others.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I have decided to make this part of the date series. This directly follows raucous and is part of this series: [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513), [ebullient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680), [grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172), [ameliorate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308703), [bestow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7315690), and [raucous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426501).
> 
> Hope I used the word well.

# 

Gregarious

Gibbs allowed himself to relax and be gregarious for once. Abby and Tony had brought the party to him and while normally he wouldn’t go for a party of any sort, especially a surprise party, he was willing to make an exception this once for Tony and Abby. Though he expected it was mostly Tony’s doing from the number of people in the room that usually hated each other’s guts and that only Tony would really know were counted among his friends.

He had a bad feeling that if he didn’t participate in this party that a war would break out in his living room. He did not want to clean up that mess, so being gregarious it was. At least until the party was over. Then he’d drag Tony up to his bedroom and make him give him his real gift or give him a reward for good behavior or something.

He slowly made the rounds accepting gifts when offered and chatting up everyone. As he reached Tony, he pinched his ass in retaliation. Gibbs lips quirked in amusement when Tony jumped though he tried to keep a straight face for the other people around. There were too many people there that he didn’t know how they would react to Tony and him being together to chance something more in public including ones like Vance that could majorly affect his job if they had issues with it.

But damn, it was hard to have Tony so close and not be able to touch him. They’d only been dating for a few weeks or was it months. It seemed like forever since he’d been in love with Tony and the time they’d spent together kept blurring for Gibbs because he was so happy. He hadn’t been planning to discuss how they felt about other people knowing so soon. He’d wanted to enjoy their time together alone before having to worry about such things, but now. Now he wanted to discuss it because he never wanted to go through a party like this again.

Sure, he enjoyed the party and the guests all left before he got too growly, but not being able to touch Tony having to content himself with just brushes or hidden quick touches was driving him crazy. Sure he spent his days down in the basement a lot, but when Tony was over, he always felt like he was the sole focus of his attention, so even when they weren’t touching they were. 

At times when he wasn’t in the basement Tony and he would cuddle on the couch in front of a movie or they’d work together cooking dinner which always involved lots of “accidental” touching. Heck even in the basement they’d touch when Tony would hand him a tool or vice versa. He cherished the few rare moments when they were both working down in the basement together as then their whole bodies would rub against each other at times. It was glorious.

So by the time everyone else had left Gibbs had more than used up his words for the day and simply grabbed Tony dragging him upstairs only making a minor detour to make sure the door was locked. He damn well didn’t want to be interrupted. Thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> [Insouciant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482711) is a part of the date series, you can go there next though it's really before regale in the timeline.


End file.
